


Soup

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Riding the Baby Train [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cravings, Domestic Fluff, Family, Kid Lee Jooheon, Kid Lee Minhyuk, Kid Lim Changkyun | I.M, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Pregnancy Angst - Freeform, Pregnant Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Hyunwoo tries to make soup for Hoseok while also watching his four sons





	Soup

"Daddy! Daddy! Come here! Look! Daddy!" Jooheon shouted excitedly. 

"What is it?" Hyunwoo asked, looking through past the kitchen into the living room where he heard his six year old son yelling, "And please don't shout. You know mommy is not feeling well," he reminded his youngest son, not wanting something else thrown at him. 

The young boy nodded and looked to the tv screen he was watching and pointed, "Look! Mulan is on!" he shouted excitedly, completely disregarding his father's warning. 

Hyunwoo sighed and nodded, focusing on both his son's rambling and the soup he was attempting to boil. The movie had been on for about twenty minutes now and he had been the one to put it in. So yes, he knew that Mulan was on, "I see that, bud. It's your favorite right?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. 

Before the youngest could answer, another one ran into the room, having heard that Mulan was playing, "Did I just hear Mulan?!" the eleven year old Kihyun asked. This too was his favorite movie and he couldn't resist. Mulan was a favorite in their house and Hyunwoo adored the movie as well. Everyone did.

"This is what you give me to work with~!" Jooheon sang at the top of his lungs. 

After hearing the sung line, Kihyun sassily placed his hands on his hips and sand the next line, "Well honey~, I've seen worse!" 

The boy's vocal talent was a wonder. Even when he was just a sixth grader in middle school, he possessed this talent just like his mother and father. Jooheon was still a bit too young to understand technique and vocal control, but he was getting there and he had a pretty decent voice. Hyunwoo's other two sons sang quite well also, but they weren't as vocal about it. 

Mulan was obviously both Jooheon and Kihyun's favorite movie, considering the youngest watched the movie twice a day at least. The rule was to watch a movie once a day and no more. Hyunwoo was long past caring at this point, so his son just watched what he wanted now, but that only pertained to the living room television. 

"Keep it down, will you?" a new voice joined the conversation as it entered the kitchen, beating Hyunwoo to his scolding. It was the easily recognizable voice of Hyungwon, "I can hear you past my music, dude," the fourteen year old took a seat at the dining room table and took out his phone, searching for someone to text. He had a bit of an attitude, being the teenager he is. He had his moments and now was one of them, but he was mostly very sweet and well behaved. 

Hyunwoo looked behind him at his son and then back to his soup, asking, "Don't you have dance practice today?" he honestly didn't know. Hyungwon's dance academy never had a set schedule and was always at random times. Although it was the best academy in Seoul, it could work on organization a bit more. It would make it easier on everyone.

"I haven't gotten a text from coach. Unless Mom got one or an email or something," the freshman in high school suggested. He gave up on his search for someone to converse with, realizing that all of his friends were either at sports practice or studying. 

Jooheon bounded into the kitchen while Kihyun remained in the living room and stopped in front of Hyungwon. Almost immediately, the elder of the two wrapped his arms around the torso of his youngest brother, him being his favorite, "Do I have dance practice then?" the youngest and eldest both attended the same dance academy and both schedules were the same. Random, unorganized. Almost impromptu.

Hyunwoo sighed and checked the time, seeing as it was five o'clock. Maybe he should go check with Hoseok, just to make sure and not have them late to dance practice if they did have it. 

He set the stove to a low setting and turned to Hyungwon, "If the soup starts boiling over, and God forbid it does, please control it. Okay?" he ordered, making sure his eldest son would do as he asked. With a nod from the boy, he headed off to his and Hoseok's bedroom. 

Hyunwoo cautiously opened the door to his and Hosoek's shared bedroom and peered inside. Before he could even look for himself, Hoseok was already speaking, "Come in, Hyun." 

Hyunwoo obeyed seeing as his mood was better and walked inside, closing the door behind him. Stepping inside, he found Hoseok with a very tired expression and he looked only a little annoyed with his husband coming back into the room without his food. He stopped by Hoseok's bedside, reaching over to run his fingers through the younger's hair. He began to ask his question, "Do you have any idea if the boys have dance practice today?" 

Hoseok pursed his lips and grabbed his phone. As he searched, he spoke again, "Is my soup ready?" 

Hyunwoo nodded and spoke, "It's almost done. I just wanted to check if they had practice so they won't be late if they did have it," he explained. 

Hoseok hummed and nodded, continuing to search through his emails, "They don't have practice today, but tomorrow they will have it from six to seven thirty," he planned, setting his phone down after locking it. He shifted further under the covers of their bed, wanting nothing more than to just eat his soup and take a nap afterwards. However, he then turned and offered a sweet smile that danced along his plump lips. 

This was the sign that Hoseok's earlier raging mood swings were gone. He was so angry and terrifying, he even threw a hair dryer at Hyunwoo, commanding him to make him soup because it was his current craving. Hyunwoo didn't understand how the pregnancy symptoms were already starting to happen this early into it. He was only twelve weeks and with his four other pregnancies, he had started showing real symptoms at around twenty weeks. 

"How are you feeling?" Hyunwoo cautiously asked, moving to sit on the bed next to his very hormonal and pregnant husband. 

Hoseok shrugged his shoulders, "I'm fine," he announced with a smile that soon turned down, "And, I'm sorry about earlier. For throwing your hair dryer at you. Mood swings, I guess," he sheepishly smiled and nervously laughed all while rubbing the back of his neck. He had the audacity to blush and be embarassed at his own actions.

Hyunwoo just smiled, "It's okay, hun. I won't hold it against you. Besides," he said, reaching out to place his hand on Hoseok's slightly swollen abdomen, "It's this one that is causing all the trouble." 

Hoseok looked down at his small bump and laughed lightly, "Yeah, I guess."

This last child wasn't planned. Which wasn't a problem in that sense. Hyungwon and Kihyun weren't planned either, but they were accepted easily as was this one. Jooheon and Minhyuk had been planned and they were loved just as much as the others. The only problem was the age difference. There would be a seven year age gap between Jooheon and this one by the time he or she is born. It was quite the surprise and being in their older years was questioned, but never the less, they have accepted it and will welcome Baby number five in six months. 

Hoseok brushed his long hair to the side and looked back up to Hyunwoo with an inquisitive look on his face, "By the way, where is Minhyuk? He didn't come in to say hello to me when he came home from school. Is he even home from school?" he asked, wracking his brain to recall if he had any practice of any sort today. Pregnancy brain was also starting to act up. He sometimes called his children by the wrong names, convinced that he had called them by their given name. This had caused a few tears in the past.

Hyunwoo shrugged, "Do you want me to go get him for you?" he offered. 

Hoseok made a face and shook his head, "No, I'll get him. You have to get the soup."

Upon mentioning, Hyunwoo's eyes widened and he shouted, "THE SOUP!" and sprinted out of the room, down the stairs, past Hyungwon who was supposed to be watching the soup, and into the kitchen to check on the liquid food. He sighed in relief when he found the soup in perfect condition and even fully done. But there was something odd about it that didn't seem right. There were ingredients in the soup that he didn't put in there. 

"Hi, Dad!" a high pitched voice greeted. Hyunwoo turned his head to see his second youngest son Minhyuk standing in the kitchen, putting things in his arms away in the cabinets, "I added oregano to the soup. It tastes a lot better now," he proudly stated, being the chef of the family, even so young. 

Hyunwoo, however proud of his son's abilities in the field of culinary arts, froze and was shocked, scared even of the outcome, "Why did you do that?!" he asked in fear. Hoseok was going to kill him.

Minhyuk looked shocked and he innocently answered, "I told you already, Dad. It tasted better with oregano. So I put some in." 

"Son," Hyunwoo addressed, feeling the fear boil up inside his chest, "There was chocolate, seaweed, and mango juice in that soup," he listed the ingredients, wanting to throw up in his mouth at the thought that his son just ate it. Also, Hoseok didn't ask for oregano. He had asked for this soup three times already and this was the fourth. It was disgusting, but Hoseok seemed to like it.The craziest pregnancy craving he's ever had to fufill.

Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders and continued to stack the spices back into the cabinet, "It tastes better, I swear." 

"Oh there you are!" Hoseok's voice sounded from behind Hyunwoo and the older male froze in place in total fear. 

"Mom!" Minhyuk shouted, running towards his mother with wide open arms. Hoseok scooped the nine year old up in a hug, "No, stop!" Minhyuk shouted. 

Hoseok looked confused as he put his son back down, "Why?" he asked imploringly. 

Minhyuk pouted and explained, "I'm too big to be picked up. I'm a big kid," he announced, folding his arms over his chest. 

Hoseok smiled, "Okay then, Big Boy," he then hugged his son again without lifting him up, bending over and making his small bump pooch out more. 

What Minhyuk did next just supported his grown-up ness. He pulled away and faced Hoseok's flat stomach and spoke to it, "Hello, Baby Changkyun! I'm big brother Minhyuk! I'll be your oppa or hyung! Grow well in Mom's tummy and don't give him a hard time, okay?" after talking to his next sibling, he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss against it. Hoseok cooed. 

It was such a cute sight and all, a real bonding moment. Hoseok and Hyunwoo had already chosen names for the baby, both genders so they could be prepared. They were expecting a boy without having to be told since they already had four boys. The name they had chosen for the boy had been Changkyun and Minhyuk took it upon himself to call the baby the same name, even when they didn't know the sex yet. 

Despite how cute it was, Hyunwoo was having a panic attack as he tried to somehow fix the soup that Minhyuk had altered. He tried pulling out the individual spices that yet had to dissolve and he was running out of time. Hoseok was soon to notice. 

"Hyunwoo," Hoseok called, making Hyunwoo freeze in his spot, "Is the soup done?" the pregnant male asked next, getting closer to the stove to get a good look at his meal. 

Hyunwoo blocked his line of sight and nervously laughed, "Um, not yet. Just-..."

If it weren't for Minhyuk, he would have bought himself some more time to fix the soup, but his son was not so educated on his father's attempts, "Yes, Mom! The soup is done! I helped, too! Like a big boy!" he exclaimed proudly, yet again folding his arms over his chest. 

"Great!" Hoseok exclaimed, turning to Hyunwoo, "Let me taste," he ordered. 

Hyunwoo hesitated but eventually moved to the side to let his husband taste the food and waited for his death. Hoseok grabbed the ladle and dipped it into the soup to taste. Hyunwoo listened as the younger slurped the soup up and taste it. It was quiet at first and Hyunoo assumed he was in the clear, but he was wrong. Because, a second later...

"HYUNWOO!" 

He was dead. 


End file.
